Touch
by LittleMissyDOAGalPal
Summary: She never kept her side of the bed. Ryu Hayabusa X Kasumi.


**AN****: Well, here it is everyone... My first RyuXKasumi one-shot. Personally, i'm not happy with the results, but it turned out better than I thought it would be. While i'm busy writing chapters for hundreds of different stories, I hope you all enjoy this for now.**

**DISCLAIMER****: Dead or Alive and it's properties belong to Team Ninja and/or Tecmo. I'm just a teenager! There's no way I could own a bunch of video game characters!**

**Touch**

It was a late, dark night. Ryu Hayabusa had just gotten back from one of his deadly missions. Luckily for him, this mission was quite easy. There was no need to defeat any of the Black Spider clan enemies, or deadly fiends. He was glad to say that it was quite simple. He did not want to come back harmed. He didn't want to make her worry...

As he entered the bedroom, Ryu couldn't help but slightly smile at the snoozing female in the bed. Hearing her faint snoring, Ryu could tell that Kasumi had spent a few hours waiting for him in their bed. Yes, their bed.

Ever since Ryu and Kasumi both adapted into their newly found romantic relationship, he had offered her to live with him. After being hesitant for a while, she finally agreed. Afterwards, their relationship had grown much stronger. They were practically inseparable. She was the most important thing to him and he gladly knew that. The first reason of his loyal protection started off with a promise, but now it was because he was in love. He had never felt this way about anyone before. He even hoped to propose to her someday.

After getting changed into a pair of boxer shorts, Ryu hopped into bed and simply stared at the young kunoichi that was fast asleep. Her eyelids were closed, her mouth was slightly ajar, and her copper bangs were moderately covering most of her eyes. Shifting over next to his lover, Ryu proceeded to brush the bangs away from her face with his hand. He smiled at Kasumi's sleeping state. She definitely was a beautiful woman.

Shifting over to his side of the bed once again, Ryu turned to the other side, facing the dresser beside the bed. He shut his eyes, hoping that he would be able to get some sleep. But something disturbed his actions... Feminine hands were now wrapped around his waist. He turned his head to the right to see Kasumi, now snuggling next to him. He smirked at her actions. It wasn't the first time this has happened... It was slowly becoming a routine.

When both Ryu and Kasumi started sharing the same bed, everything was normal. They would both sleep on their own side, just like any normal couple. It was after their first sexual encounter together when Kasumi would roll over to Ryu's side in her sleep. It was as if she was reaching out to him, wondering if he would be there for her. Ryu didn't mind. He loved everything about Kasumi and only imagined being with her.

It was at rare times when Ryu would show his true emotions. He had to admit, he felt much more intimate when she would appear on his side of the bed, embracing him closely. Shinobi couldn't love, but Kasumi was a definite exception... The only exception.

Ryu shifted faintly, now facing Kasumi. She was still in her deep sleep. Knowing her, she was possibly dreaming of a happier place. Ryu copied Kasumi's actions and embraced her back. Just like Kasumi, this was also becoming an addictive routine to him. He now held her body tight to his own, but gently. He was able to breathe in her scent. It consisted of cherry blossoms.

Knowing that Kasumi had terrible memories from the past, Ryu swore that no matter what, they would always focus on the future together. So far, this house was their happy place. Ryu didn't care where he was, as long as he was with her. She meant the most to him. If she were still on the run, he would give up everything just to be with her. He would give up his home, his lifestyle, even his Dragon Sword. He would exchange it all for her.

Ryu snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Kasumi's breathing become heavier. He placed a tender kiss on the crown of her head and gently squeezed her hand, letting her know that he was there. He would do anything to keep her safe, and he would always be there for her. No matter if he and Kasumi were on the streets, in a cave, or even huddled up in their bed, Ryu knew that it would definitely be a happier place. As long as they were together.

**AN****: I really wanted to do this in Ryu's point of view. In some fics i've read, it's mostly the guy who would embrace the girl; but I wanted to do a little swap. I guess i'm sort of happy with this ending, but I hope it didn't sound too cheesy... Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
